bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agent ND/Chapter Two of my Brave Frontier story
Chapter Two: “Kill them all! Only save the summoner!” the skeleton king said. The monsters charged. The warriors then charged them. Tilith and Jake hung back, since Jake didn’t have a weapon. “Jake!” Vargas yelled, “In the other room, there is a sword! Go get it!” Jake ran into the other room and saw in a corner, a large glowing sword. “Vargas! Is it supposed to glow?” “Its glowing?!? It hasn’t done that before! Get it anyways and help us!” Jake picked up the sword, but when he did, he felt a rush of power. “What’s happening?!?” Jake yelled. Tilith said, “Umm, I’m not quite sure, but it seems as if the sword is giving you power, like the rest of the Heroes.” “So it’s not bad?!” “I don’t think so!” Jake’s whole body then began to glow, and a huge white blast knocked everything on the table off. Tilith was knocked against the wall too. “Ow!” she said. When she looked up, she saw Jake in white clothing with black gauntlets, red boots, yellow hair, green chest plate, and the sword turned blue. “Wow! You look amazing!” Jake, a little bit dizzy from the transformation, said, “Wh-what just happened? Whoa, I look cool. Just one question, why am I like a rainbow?” “It must be because you can use all of the elements, blue is water, white is light, black is dark, red is fire, green is earth, yellow is thunder. Enough talking though, the other Heroes need you!” Jake ran into the other room to join the fight. As he was battling, he said, “I’ve never felt more powerful!” After a while, Jake slashed the skeleton king’s head clean off, and the battle was over. Eze said, “Okay, question one: how did they find us? Question two: WHAT HAPPENED TO JAKE?!? Tilith said, “When he picked up the sword, it transformed him. From all those colors he must be able to use all six elements.” “Does this mean he will be our leader?” Selena asked. “I don’t think I’m quite ready for that.” Jake said. “I’ve only been here for one day.” “What we really need to focus on is how those monsters could have found us.” Vargas said. “They probably followed Tilith.” Magress said. “Quite possible.” Vargas said, “This means one of us will have to be on watch at all times.” “What doesn’t make sense to me is one how they knew where Tilith was, where she was going, and how Tilith didn’t even know that she was being followed.” Lance said. “Yeah, I’m usually quite vigilant.” Tilith said. The Heroes looked at her with a sort of sarcastic look. “What?” She said. Tilith had a reputation for being a little bit too, “happy-go-lucky”, so to speak. She can, however, be serious when she has to be. “Excuse me for asking, but, how are you floating Tilith?” “The others didn’t tell you? Well, I’m a goddess. I serve Lucius by making sure the summoners he brings through are ok. Strange though that he didn’t tell me you were coming… I’ll have to go ask him. I suspect he wants you here for a good reason.” “I don’t mean to be pushy, I know this is important and all, but can we eat now?” Eze said, “I’m starving after that fight.” “Yeah, let’s go eat.” Vargas said, “We can talk about this more tomorrow.” Category:Blog posts